


promises, proximity, and the like

by karlspov



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Ian Pangilinan, Pangpang – Fandom, Paolo Pangilinan
Genre: A Couple of... Besties, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Real Backstory of the Himlay Tweet... Char, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspov/pseuds/karlspov
Summary: a PangPang blurb based off of the December 18 buhos ng ayuda.or in simple words, pailalim lang talaga sila lumandi.literally.
Kudos: 13





	promises, proximity, and the like

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Everything written is all pure fiction. Had to find something to connect all the December 18, 2020 Twitter ayudas in one blurb, so here you go.  
> 2\. Fluff, fluff, and fluff. Did I say fluff?  
> 3\. Originally posted as a full blurb, and you can find it [here.](https://twitter.com/pancakeist/status/1340620680644108288?s=20)

Ian wasn't a morning person. It was a rare find to see him alert and awake whilst drinking his first cup of coffee for the day. Moreover, he was one of the first people to wake up inside that apartment -- Gege needed to do his work, too.

And there he sat in front of his laptop, his body clock seeming to malfunction ever since he had stepped foot in that apartment -- vaguely a couple of weeks from now. 

It struck him: it was his last week inside the apartment. _So was Pao's._

He hadn't been dwelling much on that matter, in fact he didn't want to think of it. It was all finally coming to a close… and needless to say, Ian was far from happy.

While working on his papers intently, fingers gliding down the computer mouse, Paolo comes in the same set of home clothes he would always wear. That same damn polo and shorts. 

He strides down the stairs briskly, barefoot, as he catches sight of a groggy Ian with Gege on the other side.

And as if on cue, he comes over to Ian, covering the other's eyes with his hands, chin perfectly resting on top of the younger's head as if it was made just for him. Ian closes his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming impact, particularly the sudden surge of emotion in his veins. He waits -- wondering if he will have to guess who, but at this point, he was used to this.

They have been doing this for so long just to tell each other good morning in the end. It even reaches to the extent that it was becoming a daily routine, a common sight in the apartment that not even the apartment owner himself was surprised. It became a sign so familiar for the two that he could not help but film this specific one out of all of them.

Taking off Paolo's hands from his face, Ian gives a weary and dimwitted smile, eyes still closed as if he's anticipating for something else to happen.

"Good morning," Paolo says in that little adorable tone that Ian absolutely loved hearing in the early mornings. Something so insignificant yet brought an indescribable amount of joy in his heart.

He opens his eyes, still feeling his touch on his own face. _Ayaw talaga ako pakawalan nito._

"Morning, Paopao," He replies, the other's hands now cupping his cheeks as if he was a delicate piece of glass that needed to be handled with care. Paolo looks down at his scrunched morning face, the little pinch in his heart just making his morning even more brighter.

He buries his chin a little bit more on Ian's uncombed and literal bedhead hair, inhaling the scent that he found solace in the span of a few weeks. In only two weeks, Paolo has found serenity, peace, and even gratitude for this boy; and he was silently thanking up above for him -- especially the fact that he gets to wake up every day with Ian by his side.

Ian finally gives in to the sacred feeling causing turmoil inside his chest. Paolo removes his hands completely but not forgetting to give that small rub on the younger's shoulder -- a reminder that his day would be okay. _We will be okay._

He then walks over to sit next to the busy one.

"Kamusta ang pancake natin today?" Paolo asks in a hushed tone as he snuggles and makes himself next to Ian. Ian, on the other hand, gives way and shares this figurative warmth with Paolo that only the both of them can understand. 

It's evident, really, and it's even more fascinating to see them in a much more raw, authentic light.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Ian said, a little smile on his lips appearing once he hears him use the term of endearment they have for each other ever since they first read the script.

"Wala lang, medyo sad, ganon. Mga ilang araw na lang, oh," Paolo pouts, pertaining to the amount of days they have left before their workshop (and quarantine time together) finally ends.

The focused one among them notices this. He decides to let go of the work he was doing. _Makakapaghintay naman._

"We'll see each other pa naman, diba? You'll never run out of reasons to meet me," Ian explains, stealing a glance towards Paolo whose face was filled with nostalgia and longing at the same time. He hated to see him in this state -- he really did -- and it broke his heart to observe the other trying to push out the negative thoughts. 

An emotional Paolo Pangilinan was an out of the ordinary sight in the four corners of that unit.

"Shoot is two weeks, tapos promo. Ano na sunod?" Paolo crosses his arms, considering to just let out his frustrations at this point. 

He gazes towards Ian, as if to ask permission to lay his head on his shoulder. The latter gives an affirmative look back. Paolo then settles on the gesture, a nostalgic smile slipping through Ian's lips which was just enough to compensate for the amount of somersaults that his heart has done ever since his morning started.

 _Kalma, Ian. It's just a gesture. Miss ka lang niya. Don't you feel the same, too?,_ he thought.

"Then call me," Ian responds nonchalantly. "Call me whenever you need me or kapag may kailangan ka. Kahit nasa Cainta pa ako." He adds, now giving his full attention to his castmate.

He makes sure to stress the last part -- kasi totoo naman diba? Kahit na saan man siya mapadpad, basta 'pag kailangan siya ng kanyang one and only Paopao, lalarga siya agad. Anything for that boy; and damn, was he even more drawn to him.

"Ito naman, hindi mabiro," Paolo snickers in between, throwing a light punch on Ian's shoulder. He frowns in protest and in turn, Paolo gives him a funny face which makes it even harder for the younger to stay intact.

"Pero kung kailangan mo ng moral support, nandito lang ako. Is-spam kita ng mukha ko pati ng wahu, sige ka," They both laugh in unison, trying their best to suppress the prominent feeling of what seemed to be admiration and trust inside of them. 

"I can't say no to that," 

"Sa pictures ko or sa wahu?" Paolo smirks.

"Bahala ka d'yan," Ian says in a defensive tone, rolling his eyes at his sudden cockiness. He's back at it with the subtle attacks again and there was no inch of complaining evident. 

"Ian, siya nga pala…" Paolo trailed off, reverting back to the serious aura that their conversation had earlier. 

His eyes drift under the study table, seeing their fingertips so close to touching each other. Was it stepping the line? Crossing limitless boundaries? The indescribable level of comfort they had for each other? It was all foreign to Paolo -- but he wanted to know. To know more. To feel more.

"Hmm?" Ian responds.

"Kahit saan, kahit kailan, kahit sa pagtulog pa yan…" He starts, and with every word that leaves his lips, he links his pinky finger with Ian's own.

"'Wag na 'wag kang mahihiyang tumabi sa 'kin, okay?" He closes the little gap between their fingers, creating what appears to be a pinky promise in the shadows of their shared table. Ian reciprocates the action, tightening the wrap of his finger around Paolo's.

His heart swells at the action. They weren't in kindergarten anymore, for goodness sake, yet he still finds a 24-year old doing a pink promise so calming and heartwarming at the same time. A literal breath of fresh air.

"Promise," Ian says, soft enough that only Paolo could hear. It was more than sufficient to have shared this little yet vital moment with him… and now his goal was to keep that promise.

Even if it meant long distance drives, overthinking minds, and the big obstacle of uncertainty.

Ian was always sure to commit to that promise. Something so fragile to others yet was purely unbreakable in his own point of view.

And so he stayed true to it.

One of the pieces of evidence was sitting there, in his onscreen partner's photo album all along, the sight of a blurred, unbothered, and sound asleep Ian dozing off just right after the last banlaw sesh. He remembered the day clearly -- the sleepyhead demanding that it was for his eyes only and the proud co-star protesting, claiming that it was no use if he couldn't be proud of his handsome pancake for once.

Paolo knew it all too well that Ian was persistent -- and so he did what needed to be done: stick by his side whenever he can. Truly enough, a man of his own words.

If Ian was a man of his words though, Paolo was a man of sentiment. The type to take pictures even if it's literally your first date. This wasn't a first date; heck it wasn't even a date to begin with. But he had to.

Somewhere, he knew he had to document that specific moment. He didn't really know the real reason why.

But maybe, just maybe, someone would resonate with the way he sees Ian. Even if it was too close. Familiar. Intimate.

And as he reminisces, from how he tucked himself to sleep to watching the younger at their vulnerable and barefaced aura, one thing was sure: he wants to be next to him.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
